


Because, Positions

by angelwarrior



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom Inquisitor, F/M, First Time, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Smut, Sub Cullen, actually the inquisitor is loud too but she's not trying to be quiet hehe, all the soldiers hear because cullen is loud, bossy inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwarrior/pseuds/angelwarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor convinces Cullen to sneak upstairs for some stolen kisses, but it turns into more...which is what she intended from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because, Positions

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless smut and I am ashamed.

“You’re not taking very good care of yourself, Commander,” Evelyn murmured. She buried her head in his chest and pulled him closer.

Cullen melted into her arms with a tired sigh. “I know, but I’ve so much work to do — and there’s another meeting in an hour. There’s no time to rest.”

“No time at all?” She pulled away just enough to kiss him. “Not even a little bit?”

He sipped at her full lips, too tired to be responsible. Evelyn had been away for nearly four weeks, leaving him with nothing but their moment on the battlements and a few stolen kisses here and there to sustain him. It always drove him to distraction when she was away for too long, but now that they were finally — well, _them_ — it was unbearable.

“Why don’t we go upstairs?” Evelyn suggested. She ran her hands down his chest and he caught them in his own and brought them to his lips. “Just to get a little more comfortable?”

He knew he shouldn’t. He should spend the time reviewing his notes for the meetings. But…he had reviewed them already, he reasoned. And he really was so stressed lately…

Cullen found himself nodding, and he locked all of the doors downstairs before following Evelyn up the ladder. When he got there, she was sitting on his bed. She had released her tightly curly hair from the updo that she usually wore it in.

“You should get out of that armor,” she suggested.

Cullen hesitated. Was she —? They had never went beyond kissing and fairly chaste touching before, but —

“It just looks so uncomfortable.” Her lips quirked up into a smile. “I don’t know why you wear it constantly.”

“I’m used to it,” he said, but found himself removing it anyway. He left his trousers and tunic on and joined her on the bed. She pushed him back to lie down and lay beside him, pulling him in for another kiss.

Cullen moaned at the feeling of her pressed against him. It felt so different without his armor, and he flushed as he felt himself begin to swell. Evelyn didn’t seem to mind. She draped a leg over his and pulled him even closer. He couldn’t help but deepen the kiss, lost in her embrace, and he moaned again when her hand strayed down to squeeze his ass. She laughed against his lips and caught his hand, bringing it up to rest on her breast.

“Inquisitor,” he whispered, “What are you doing?”

Deprived of his lips, she began to kiss his neck. Her other hand slipped down to stroke him through his trousers. “Seducing you.”

His breath hitched. “I — I have a meeting in less than an hour.”

She hummed in agreement, but her eyes were focused between them at the covered length in her hand. Sizing him up. She bit her lip, seemingly pleased, and reached up to unbutton her shirt. “Do you want to stop?” she asked.

He stared at her for a moment, hypnotized, before he pulled her forwards. They kissed, pulling off the last of their clothes. Cullen rolled her beneath him and paused for a moment, in awe. Evelyn was so beautiful. He needed her, and he couldn’t think about anything else.

They were both far too loud when he slid into her for the first time. Cullen shut his eyes in pleasured agony as he got used to her sweet, clinging heat.

“Careful, Commander.” Her teasing words were betrayed by the hitch in her breath, by the undercurrent of a moan in her voice. “Before your soldiers hear you.”

His only reply was to pull out, slow and steady, and fuck back into her with a sharpness that made her cry out louder than before. She gave him a dark look and thrust up against him, and they fell into a steady rhythm. He buried his face into the sheets to stifle his groan, but soon felt a hard tug on his hair as Evelyn pulled his head back up and caught his eyes.

“No cheating,” she hissed. “If you slip, let them hear it.”

“Evelyn—“

“That’s an order.”

He bit hard on his lip and tried not to focus on the heated look in her eyes, on the tug of her hand pulling at his hair, on the sound of skin slapping against skin as their passion spiraled out of control. It wouldn’t do. Nothing could pull him out of the moment, and soon grunts were slipping past his gritted teeth as Evelyn urged him on between shaky gasps.

He could feel the pleasure building within him, hot and sharp and overwhelming. Before he could open his mouth to tell her, she had flipped him on his back and was winding her hips around his cock, hands braced on his chest. For a split moment he wondered if she had used magic to help flip him, but all thoughts were erased by the sight of her dark, glistening skin and full breasts.

“I’m going to—“ she gasped, and he wrapped an arm around her and bucked up, his other hand slipping between her legs.

 All thoughts of being quiet flew from his mind. He grunted loudly with each thrust, feeling his body tense and his toes curl against the mattress. Evelyn threw her head back and screamed his name, grinding her hips down. Cullen could feel her fluttering against his finger and her walls clenching around him, milking him. He thrust up one last time and roared as he spurted inside her, his body shaking as she fell forwards onto his chest.

 

A while later, he blinked tiredly and realized that Evelyn was shaking him awake. “Did I fall asleep?” he asked tiredly.

“Just for a minute,” she yawned, and settled into his bed for a nap. Eyes closed, she added: “I would’ve let you sleep, but we were at it for a while. I’m sure your soldiers are waiting outside for the meeting to begin. Must’ve gotten an earful, no?”

She didn’t need to look at his face to start laughing. She already knew the horrified look she would find there.

               

               

               


End file.
